Nia
by DoGStAr4
Summary: Ginny Weasley had always been considered quiet, shy and a tag along. What happens when she doesnt want to be like that anymore?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue. Harry Potter and all related characters belong to JK Rowling. I just decided to have a little fun with them.  
  
A/N: Review!!!! I would love it if you review. Flames are welcome I need constructive criticism.  
  
Chapter one - Hiding Things  
  
As Ginny Weasley stood in front of her full-length mirror she thought about her crush on The Boy Who Lived. Ever since she had seen him on the platform that day she had felt a strange attraction to him. When Ron had come home after first year raving about school and his new friends she knew she was in love.  
  
She had thought the tingles she felt whenever he was near her or someone mentioned his name had been love pains but over the holidays of forth year she had come to realize that all she felt for Harry was a brotherly love. After finding out this little gem of information gone was clumsy little Ginny Weasley and Virginia Weasley was born.  
  
Sick of the way that everyone treated her, the littlest Weasley, she had decided to go and get some friends of her own and a new personality. Realizing her love for rock music Virginia had gotten herself a job at the hottest clothing store, Live, and earned enough money to buy some new clothes and CD's. Deciding not to show this new side of herself to anyone before she got to Hogwarts, she packed up her new clothes and CD's along with her portable CD player (charmed to work inside Hogwarts) and turned back into Ginny Weasley for the rest of the holidays.  
  
Ron had invited Harry and Hermione over for the last day so they could all go to Diagon Alley together. Planning on disappearing while they were there Virginia headed back to her room for some last minute packing when an owl addressed to her entered the window.  
  
Nia,  
  
You would not believe what has happened! A piercing place has been put in Diagon Alley! Meet me there this afternoon and we can get matching piercings.  
  
Love Monique  
  
"Damn" Virginia thought "There goes my disappearing act"  
  
Walking downstairs trying to avoid the eyes of her brother and his friends she ran straight into the fireplace with the last words "Diagon Alley".  
  
As Virginia left the house Harry looked at Ron and asked "What's up with Ginny?"  
  
"I don't know" he replied, "She's been acting strange all summer and she blasted me for calling her Ginny. Reckons she wants to be called Virginia now."  
  
"She's just going through a change" Hermione interjected, "It's about time too. I think she's sick and tired of tagging along."  
  
"Good. Now can we please get back to what we were talking about?" sighed Ron "I really don't care about my sister's social life."  
  
Meanwhile, in Diagon Alley: "Nia! It's about time. I've been waiting ages. Come on it's just round the corner here." Monique squealed when she saw Virginia.  
  
"Are you sure about this Nique?" Virginia asked, not sounding to sure about herself, "I don't like pain very much"  
  
Turning back around to face Virginia, Monique plastered a look of confusion on her face and said "Nia? Where are you? I don't see Virginia Weasley here. Only little Ginny Weasley"  
  
Throwing looks of pure hatred at Monique, Virginia strolled straight past her into the shop and ordered a tongue piercing.  
  
With a proud look on her face Monique followed Virginia muttering under her breath, "Hogwarts will never know what hit it."  
  
Once seated in the chair Virginia was having second thoughts about this whole tongue piercing thing. Unsure about what her parents and her brothers were going to say about it she sat still contemplating what a death by a mixture of a frying pan and fireworks would be like.  
  
As the piercer approached her with the needle she gave an involuntary shudder. Upon seeing this he asked her "Your first time huh?"  
  
"Yeah" she replied, "I needed a change"  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to get this done as fast as possible. If you will ever so immaturely stick your tongue out at me I will place it in this clamp.. And lets just say the rest is history."  
  
Sticking out her tongue she tried to giggle, but failed miserably. Once her tongue was firmly placed in the clamp the guy asked her if she was ready. Shooting daggers at him he resumed his position in front of her. Closing her eyes Virginia felt a pain like she had just bitten her tongue with vampire teeth and let out a stifled cry.  
  
"It looks great Nia. Don't worry about the pain and all" coaxed Monique.  
  
"Mmmphhh.." Came Virginia's reply.  
  
"Okay now you can take your tongue out of the clamp and swirl it around a bit. You will have to put this on it after you eat anything for the next 3 weeks" he said handing her a tube of something, "and you won't be able to talk properly for about 2 weeks, okay?"  
  
Ushering her out of the shop Virginia realized Monique hadn't had anything done yet.  
  
"Wath about you mithy?" she choked, "wath are you going to get done?"  
  
"Just consider this an early or belated, which ever way you look at it, birthday present" Monique replied  
  
"It ith Augutht and my birthday ith in Dethember" Virginia spat, "you cheated"  
  
But by the time she finished the sentence Monique was already gone.  
  
"Thit! Wath ith my mum gonna thay?" Virginia wondered aloud. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
Smudged: I'm glad you like. Yeah I like these stories as well. It's the change of character I like. I have some major things for the next few chapters so I will try to update ASAP I'm just trying to make long chapters so I don't have to update so regularly.  
  
************  
  
Walking back to the Leaky Cauldron Virginia's thoughts got back onto the subject of death by frying pan. Tom, the innkeeper, must have noticed something wrong as well.  
  
"Whatever is the matter Miss Weasley?" he asked  
  
"Nothing Thom" she replied, "Jutht thinking about my death"  
  
"Right then" he chuckled handing her the floo powder "Have a nice day"  
  
"Theeya" she replied out of the flames  
  
Back at The Burrow Virginia tried her hardest to get past her family without being noticed. But in a family like hers it was next to near impossible.  
  
Head down, ignoring everyone Virginia rushed through the kitchen only to be caught at the door by Bill and Charlie.  
  
"How's my favourite little sister" came Bill's voice  
  
"She's your only little sister, idiot" replied Charlie  
  
This conversation continued for about five minutes until Bill realised that Virginia had not said anything.  
  
"Hmmmm.. Cat got your tongue Gin? He asked mockingly  
  
"Mmmhmmm.." came her heated reply  
  
"Well obviously we'll just have to get that tongue back now won't we"  
  
Before Virginia could react Charlie had wrenched her mouth open and Bill had pulled out her tongue. Standing there with looks of shock on their faces Virginia pulled them into a corner of the empty kitchen before anyone noticed.  
  
"Pleath don't tell anyone" she pleaded  
  
"Gin, when did you get this done?" asked Charlie  
  
"Abouth an hour ago" she replied  
  
Bill who had been quiet throughout this conversation cocked his head thoughtfully before saying,  
  
"At least Mum will stop bothering me about my hair and earring now"  
  
This comment earned him a slap and a punch in the jaw. Crying out in pain his mother's head came into view.  
  
"Sweetie what are you doing in the corner? Everyone is out here" she asked  
  
Bill tried to think of a reply that would not get Ginny in trouble  
  
"Ummmm.. Gin wasn't feeling very well so we decided that we would ummm.. Carry her to her room"  
  
He poked Charlie in the ribs  
  
"Yeah. See?" he said as he picked Virginia up and started walking.  
  
"alright then. I'll check on you later Gin" she said as she disappeared from sight.  
  
Virginia breathed a sigh of relief  
  
"Thankth guyth and by the way ith Virginia or Nia now. I am not thome thort of alcoholic drink. Although I could go for a gin and tonic right about know" she smiled innocently at her older brothers.  
  
"Yeah right" said Bill "We like you, but we don't like you that much" 


	3. Authors Note Important

I am going nowhere in this story. I have a complete writers block and cannot think of any ideas to continue this with. Now. onto my proposition, if you want to continue this story review me with some ideas for the rest of this story and I will decide.  
  
Once I have decided who would fit the flow of the story I will email you (Be sure to leave your email address) and let you know. Once you have finished a chapter send it to me ad I will beta it and post it, under your name of course. So if anyone wants to take me up on my offer, let me know.  
  
Xoxoxoxoxox Lulu 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and places belong to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from this story and do not intend in any way to disrespect the goddess, Ms Rowling.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The rest of the holidays continued without a hitch. Virginia kept her secret from her family with the help of Bill and Charlie, who had become like Virginia's bodyguards, treating her like a famous celebrity.  
  
Then that happy day came, September the 1st. The crew from the Burrow were all up and ready by 8am, determined not to be late this time. Virginia had decided to wear some of her new clothes to the station and to Hogwarts to show Monique. "Speaking of Nique" Virginia thought, "She is really going to get it when I see her next." Rubbing her hands together and chuckling gleefully Virginia set of downstairs wearing her black hipster jeans with the whiskers and a red halter top along with a dragon belly ring she had bought from a shop in Diagon Alley. Getting to the bottom step she was stopped by Bill who came rushing out as soon as he had seen her to stop her from showing her new clothes to her parents. "Get upstairs and get your robes on before mum and dad sees you" he hissed.  
  
Realizing her problem Virginia cursed and sprinted up to her room to grab her robe before she was seen by anyone from her family.  
  
Re-emerging back downstairs Virginia was ambushed by her mother who was forcing toast and eggs on her.  
  
"Oh but you're so skinny darling" her mother gushed, "your not becoming anorexic are you?"  
  
Virginia just shook her head.  
  
"I'm getting very worried about you darling. You haven't spoken a word since the holidays ended."  
  
Virginia shot a look at Bill and Charlie that plainly said 'Help!' but they decided to stay silent so all Virginia could do was shrug her shoulders.  
  
"Fine, ignore your mother, become one of those withdrawn teenagers who eventually commit suicide because they hate the world. See if I care." Her mother sobbed.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione had to stifle a giggle while Virginia rolled her eyes. Virginia was about to blow her cover and speak when Ron spoke up and said, "Mum, can we leave now." And everyone walked out the door.  
  
Once they had made it to Kings Cross Virginia escaped her family and went to find Monique. She was hanging around in one of the compartments near the back of the train.  
  
"Nia!!!!!" she screamed, "Oh my god! Its been so long!"  
  
"So long since when? You ditched me after I got my tongue pierced?"  
  
"Oh aren't you over that yet? Come on that was so 2 weeks ago."  
  
Virginia nodded and smiled but the twinkle in her eyes meant she wasn't over it, not by a long shot.  
  
Monique had persuaded Virginia to remove her cloak until they got to school. Because they were arriving on a Friday night this year there was no need to change into their school robes. Leaning back on one of he bench seats Monique shot a look at Virginia who was lying sprawled on the floor, her hair splayed around her head like a fiery mane and asked, "How did your parents handle the ring?"  
  
Virginia shot her a look of pure hatred and sighed.  
  
"Oh my god!" Monique laughed, "You haven't told them yet. Does any of your brothers know?"  
  
"Yeh" she nodded, "Bill and Charlie, they helped me cover it up all summer."  
  
"Ha ha, wait until your other brothers find out!"  
  
The compartment door slid open, "Find out what?" 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or anything you recognize. The only person I own is Monique who is based on my best friend Stacey.  
  
Authors Note: Hey. I now have a plot line! Yay! I know where this story is going and I see it to be roughly nine chapters hopefully. I will probably post a chapter a week because I am at school and everything and there is such a thing as homework in my life.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Hplova4eva: Thanx I'm glad u like  
  
Fallen-Blue-Eyed-Angel: Ahhhhh.. Don't eat me!  
  
Parselmouth Princess: Thanx for your ideas. I've decided I'll continue the story after all.  
  
Smmergurl: Thank you for the idea and the review  
  
Nothing lasts forever: Thank you for the review  
  
HPFAN#999999999: is that a threat? Lol thanx  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Draco repeated himself, "Find out what? About your tongue ring?"  
  
Virginia spun around as fast as she could, "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "I thought you were one of my brothers."  
  
"Who says I won't tell them what I heard?" he retorted with a sly look on his face.  
  
Virginia crawled over to him on her hands and knees and began begging despite the way she looked.  
  
"Please, please, please don't tell anyone, they will all kill me. I will a die a very slow and painful death and then I will come back to haunt you."  
  
Draco looked down at the girl groveling before him. In the background Monique was laughing so hard she fell off the bench. Draco thought about the proposition facing him.  
  
'Maybe I could use this to my advantage' he thought 'this could so work for me."  
  
He voiced his thoughts, "On one condition, you have to do as I say until your brothers find out."  
  
Virginia sighed. If this was what it was going to take then she would have to do it, besides serving Malfoy right now be such a bad thing. He does look hot in those cargos and tee.  
  
"Fine" she said, nodding her head. Draco looked surprised.  
  
"Until next time Red" he said as he left the compartment.  
  
Virginia turned around to face Monique, who was laughing her arse off. "Dude, he is a major babe I wouldn't mind being his slave, if you catch my drift." She winked  
  
Virginia groaned, "What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself as she pulled her robes back on.  
  
Virginia and Monique entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Hermione finally caught up.  
  
"Ginn.Nia" Harry called, "Where were you on the train? We were looking for you."  
  
Virginia opened her mouth to speak, "Oh Nique and I had a compartment to ourselves." Then she added under her breath, "Until Malfoy came along."  
  
Ron was staring at her open mouthed and Virginia realized she had opened her mouth and displayed her tongue ring for all to see.  
  
Monique laughed loudly and the whole of Gryffindor table turned around to see what was going on.  
  
"Virginia Anne Weasley, what the hell is in your mouth?"  
  
Ron's voice rang out through the Great Hall. He pulled her up by her shoulder and her robe fell off. By this time all the tables were watching avidly.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing?" he demanded  
  
Virginia sighed, "They are called clothes Ron, you wear them to cover up your body." She said as if explaining it to a three year old.  
  
By this time Ron was enraged, "Well, I don't like them get them off right now!"  
  
Monique giggled when she realised what Ron had said and nudged Virginia. Virginia stifled a giggle and said with a large grin on her face, "Fine Ron, have it your way."  
  
Ron smirked and crossed his arms glancing back at Harry and Hermione as to say, "Told you I could do it". Harry and Hermione just smirked back and watched.  
  
Virginia stood up from her place at the table and walked into the middle of the aisle. Once between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables Virginia began to take off her t-shirt. Wolf whistles were directed at her from every table. Immediately Ron was in front of her blocking her from view.  
  
"What?" she asked, "I was only doing what you said."  
  
"Not here" he hissed and shoved her towards the doors of the hall.  
  
Virginia felt her face turn red. "Ronald Draconis Weasley! How dare you! I am not a little girl I am a 15-year-old woman who has her own personality and friends! I won't let you treat me like that anymore. Bill and Charlie have known for ages and they don't care so why should you?"  
  
Before Ron could answer Draco piped up from the Slytherin table.  
  
"I share a name with the Weasel? This can't be happening, my life is over. By the way Red deals off."  
  
Virginia sighed. Why did he have to go and say that? It sounded like she was using him for something.  
  
At this time the teachers had filed into the hall and McGonagall bought the first years in for sorting so Ron had nothing to do but take his place at Gryffindor table, seething. 


	6. Yet Another Authors Note Very Important...

Alright, I know it has been a while since my last update and I apologize profusely. I have had so much homework and things to do that I have had no time to do anything.  
  
From now until I finish it this story is on hold. I will leave it up for people to read but no further chapters will be posted until I have finished the whole story.  
  
Just for everyone to know I have another story in the works, as well as a few little ficlets.  
  
I am hoping to have all stories completed by Christmas. Note the word HOPING it should happen, but if it doesn't so be it.  
  
While I am working on these stories I will give you the names of a few of my favourites to read.  
  
Antigone - Chellybean, Hermione the Vampire Slayer - Slayer Chic, True Lies - Lady Anne, The Secret - Alexial, HandMeDown Clothes - Quillitch, American Magician - T-Bear2, Return of the High Elves - VirusGod, New Moon - Jenn Lynne, Rebel for Revenge - xirleb70, Life on the Run - VirginSuicide, Not always what it may seem - NavyDevil, Phire and ice - butterfly kisses3 Runaway witch - samie A different Harry, year one - Shadow Adams  
  
There ya go, they should keep you happy an if any of those above authors stumble across this A/N I love your work!  
  
Louise 


End file.
